


Why!?

by Go_get_Jakes_gun



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Hogwarts AU, Incest, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), Irony, M/M, Pining, Rape, Student-Teacher Relationship, This isn't a happy fic, not-really incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_get_Jakes_gun/pseuds/Go_get_Jakes_gun
Summary: They tried to keep the Triwizard Tournament alive by introducing a partner program. The only problem?Thor's partner is frigging Byleistr Laufeyson.Why!?





	1. Chapter 1

Thor Odinson was in his sixth year at Hogwarts. Or at least he would be in a few hours.

“~So I said to Peggy, ‘I can’t, I’ve got to go to school.’ And she was like, ‘where is this ‘school’ that you go to,” Steve, one of Thor’s closest friends and a fellow Gryffindor, griped.

“Well, that’s the end of that,” Tony (one of Thor’s Slytherin friends) rolled his eyes. “Dude, what’d I tell you? Having a relationship with a muggle is just… it’s _impractical_.”

“I’ll tell her one day,” Steve vowed. “I’ll tell her and she’ll understand.”

“They’re both bonkers,” Clint (Thor’s Hufflepuff friend).

“Tony’s just in a sour mood because it’s been so long since he’s seen Pepper,” Natasha (another Slytherin friend) rolled her eyes.

“2 months, 4 days and six hours,” Tony huffed.

“Not that he’s counting or anything,” Bruce (one of Thor’s Ravenclaw friends) rolled his eyes.

“Hey, I heard that something big happened at The Castle, you alright Thor? You’ve been kind of quiet,” Natasha put a hand on Thor’s shoulder comfortingly.

No. No Thor was _not_ alright.

Thor Odinson was heir to the Monarchy that was the Norwegian wizarding society (or ‘Asgard’), a ‘tribe’ comprised of all of the wizards of Norway from all walks of life. He’d been sent to Hogwarts to study magic alongside his younger (Slytherin) brother, Loki, so that the wizarding schools in Norway wouldn’t overwhelm them given that they were princes.

And Loki had been acting _strangely_ recently. He’d been lashing out at their father more, refused to make eye-contact with anyone save their mother, and had been spending a lot of time either holed up in his room or shoved away in the library.

Now, Loki had always been, well, unconventional, but this new attitude of his was really starting to get on Thor’s nerves. If it were to continue, Thor might just put Mjolnir on him and give him a time out, he’d been tempted to when the boy had refused to make his way out of his bedroom for his own _birthday_ _celebrations_!

And then, to top it all off, sometime during the break Loki had just… _vanished_. Nobody knew where, and nobody knew why, but when the boy returned, their father had grounded him… in the dungeons (though to be fair, Asgard had some _pretty nice dungeons_). Suffice it to say, that did not go over well with Loki, who then promptly proceeded to announce (not request) that he was going on an extended trip to Finland, and wouldn’t be back until the holidays were over. Thor supposed that their father was rather fed-up with Loki’s nonsense (all of Asgard had searched for Loki for _three days_, he could have at least written a letter or something!) because he just wordlessly let him go.

And the first time that he would see Loki again, in over a month, would be at school, as though they were strangers.

Thor didn’t dare go and find Loki’s cabin, he was a Gryffindor, not an idiot. Loki’s ‘friends’ (did Loki really _do_ friendship?) were all incredibly skilled sorcerers (thankfully it wasn’t like Loki hung out with the Mandarin (seriously, _what was that guys name!?_) and his gang). Thor wasn’t entirely sure that he wanted to get stuck to the wall (again) by Victor (probably the only one that Thor could really call Loki’s friend, he supposed…).

The train couldn’t get to Hogwarts soon enough.

“Man of Iron,” Thor smiled sadly at his friend, using his old nickname for the man. “I wish to have a word.”

“Well, whatever you need big guy,” they stepped off of the train and walked a little into the bushes.

“I need you to keep an eye out for Loki. Something is going on with him. Can you do that?”

“Sure,” Tony paused for a moment as though he wanted to say something.

“What? What is it?”

“It’s nothing, just… never mind. Look, I’ll tell you anything as soon as it happens, we can communicate on the mirror, just click my image… unless you don’t mind the whole group knowing about this. They wouldn’t judge you for it, Thor.”

“Thanks,” Thor smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes, “but Loki is a creature of pride. He can not know about this or he’ll think I find him to be inferior. The fewer who know, the better.”

“Gotcha.”

x

Loki did not look good.

That was probably an ‘unfair’ assumption, given that he appeared pristine and brightly polished to the outside world, but Thor was familiar enough with Loki’s mannerisms to know when he was hurting, and regardless of what was happening around him, Loki did _not_ slouch.

“Brother!” he called, but Loki didn’t hear him, or if he did he didn’t respond.

Thor let out a sigh. What was he to do? He was Loki’s older brother, and he loved him _very_ much <strike>(maybe a little _too_ much</strike>) and so he felt responsible for him, but how could you love someone who didn’t want to be loved?

Thor scowled as he watched the Laufeysons walk in. Laufey was the King of Jotunheim, aka the Swedish wizards, and he had two sons at Hogwarts: Helblindi and Byleistr. Helblindi was in the year above Thor. He was (though Thor hated to admitted) a good foot and half taller than Thor, bigger, _stronger_ (that part really got to Thor), had fair skin (which Thor knew could easily retreat to turn blue, their ‘frost forms’), brown <strike>ice-blue</strike> hair, and silver eyes. What a creep. His brother, Byleistr, who was in Thor’s year, looked more or less the same, but with a sterner gaze and was about two inches shorter than Helblindi (they both still towered over Thor, though).

Their height was, in large part, due to the fact that they descended from giants, in fact, all Jotuns were commonly referred to on Asgard as ‘Frost Giants.’

They were both Slytherins, _of course_, the wrong sort of Slytherin, not like his brother, Romanov and Stark, but yet they still shared accommodations.

And a dinner table, apparently. Thor hissed under his breath as the two boys cornered Loki. He watched a brief nervous look pass over his brother’s face, as though Loki wanted to tuck tail and run (even _he_ knew that that would be impossible), but the look vanished quickly and Thor doubted that the ‘giants had caught it.

“Thor, are you OK?” Wanda Maximoff asked. She was a year his junior and possibly one of the best witches that he knew. She was an occasional tag-along to their group, they all certainly cared about her, but she tended to wander off with her brother. Understandable given their family’s circumstances.

“Yes, I'm fine,” he nodded. Oh how he _wished_ Sif and the Warriors three had been permitted to come to Hogwarts. He could’ve easily sicked them on his brother under the guise of them being the ‘royal guard’ and Loki would not only have accepted it, he might even have been _pleased_. Thor could not do that using commoners from other king~er, _countries_ <strike>(though maybe he could convince his father to set up a royal guard for Loki anyways. It was understandable given that his baby brother lived with those _monsters_)</strike>.

Jotunheim and Asgard had been at war for about six years prior to Loki’s birth. Asgard had recovered, but without the Casket of Ancient Winters, Jotunheim was having a hard time doing so, as it contained, in its essence, pure, undiluted magic which would be useful for, you know, re-building a _kingdom_. And also because one of its effects was to produce an inhabitable atmosphere that the Jotuns now had to run using their own magic, significantly weakening them and leaving them open to attack. It wouldn’t really surprise Thor if the two princes were bothering his brother over it.

There was a new astronomy teacher, it seemed. Thor had mixed feelings about this, because he knew that his brother had _hated_ the other teacher (Thor had too when he was still in OWLs), but it still seemed like a bit of a disadvantage to have a teacher swap halfway through your course.

Ah, never mind, he was a centaur. Professor Svadson, ah, so he was Nordic like Thor, that was nice. The school had teachers from literally _everywhere_ else in the world, it was nice to have another Norse person (not including his brother who would never talk to him anyways) at the school.

The man~ er, _centaur_, was (definitely) taller than Thor, though he didn’t appear to be much older. In fact, he seemed pretty young to be a teacher at Hogwarts, early thirties oldest. He wore a shirt with ¾ sleeves, and a grey vest. He had dark brown hair that looked _just_ the right amount of windswept, a light tracing of stubble, dark brown eyes and a winning smile. Thor rolled his eyes, knowing that all the girls would be obsessing over him. Maybe that’s why they hired him, to get students interested in ‘astronomy’ again.

Still, it was nice that Hogwarts was being more inclusive of non-wizard teachers, and everybody knew that centaurs were the best astronomers.

x

Loki had most definitely _not_ been doing ‘okay.’ The previous year had gone pretty sourly for him.

His best-friend, Victor, had started abandoning him to hang out more with other people like Helblindi and Byleistr (though a horrid, traitorous part of Loki could understand it. The two boys and their gang had made life for Victor _hell_ due to his friendship with Loki), the bullying didn’t stop, his grades had begun to drop, he’d been made Prefect this year (Guess who else was a Prefect _and_ Head Boy? _Helblindi_! [Norns, Loki had never been more grateful than when his brother’s stupid friend, Stark, had made prefect instead of Byleistr, that would have been _agony_.]

Now, the Jotun princes’ gang were making it nearly impossible for him to do his duties, and whenever he _did_ do them, like removing House Points for those he caught walking around school after bedtime, he was hated for it.

He was supposed to do well in Slytherin. He was cunning, smart and clever, the Sorting Hat had told him as such while it was deciding whether or not to have him in Ravenclaw. But no, Loki had wanted Slytherin, that was where all of the best diplomats had come from.

Man did he regret it.)

And to top it all off, he was in-love with his brother.

Yes. _Incest_. That was _not okay_!

He’d discovered it sometime the previous year and had been battling with his emotions ever since.

Oh well, he supposed it only proved Helblindi and Byleistr right. He was a freak.

x

“_Three weeks until Hogsmeade_!” Tony groaned. “I can’t take it! I need to sneak out of the castle _tonight_! I **_need_** to see her!”

Since Thor and Steve were the only two boys in their dorm (there had been seven boys sorted into Gryffindor that year) they’d made it the official-unofficial hangout for their group, aka the Avengers. Tony basically lived there, because all of his roommates were ‘creepy’, Clint slept over from time to time, Bruce was too afraid to potentially break a school rule, and Natasha knew how to creep into the room undetected whenever she so pleased.

In the beginning, Thor had tried to convince his brother, Loki, to move in with them, but Loki had insisted that he was perfectly fine where he was and that he didn’t need his brother’s ‘pity’. Loki had always had a way of twisting Thor’s words.

x

“Welcome to Astronomy, I’m your new teacher, Professor Svadson. Where did you leave on with Professor Vane?”

“We were studying auspicious dates based on Mars’s position,” Loki said.

“Ah, thank you, Mr…?”

“Odinson.” Professor Svadson’s eyes lingered on Loki, and Loki’s skin went flush at the intensity of his gaze.

“Ah, yes, right. Well, Mars’s position as it is has very little to do with war, interestingly enough, but for the sake of your syllabus we shall carry on with that. I will be giving you all a test tomorrow night to see where you are, but I think for now let us have a simple recap.”

Professor Svadson then proceeded to do just that, but Loki wasn’t paying attention. Or well, not to the words his professor was saying anyways, more just to the professor himself. His sharp jawline, handsome face. He was strong <strike>like Thor</strike>, and Loki was willing to bet that if he were to check his loins right now, they’d be _dripping_.


	2. Chapter 2

That year they were implementing a new trial.

France and Bulgaria had said that the Triwizard Tournament was too dangerous to continue, but the Minister of Magic, En Dwi Gast, had made one last-ditch effort to save the whole thing: the introduction of partners.

It was being hosted at Hogwarts too. Yay.

Nobody underage was allowed to join, which was fine for Thor because, well, he _was_ seventeen.

Loki had seemed a bit upset at this, lamenting over the fact that he’d never get the opportunity to participate, but Thor had reminded him that they had more dangerous competitions on Asgard, and that Loki would be free to enter those ones.

“Nobody would touch me,” he sulked, “I’m a prince, they’d be too scared of pissing father off.”

“Then shape-shift.”

“What?”

“Shape-shift, Loki, you’re a fucking Metamorphmagus for crying out loud,” Thor rolled his eyes.

Loki simply huffed and continued to sulk. Seriously, Thor deserved a medal for having had never bent Loki over his knee and spanked him.

Steve was going to sign-up, so was Natasha. Tony and Bruce both thought that the three of them were stupid for even considering it. Clint looked a bit hesitant, but ultimately decided not to do it. “I don’t go looking for trouble,” was his eventual comment on the matter, “I just beat it up when it comes looking for me.”

x

The Durmstrang students were the first to arrive, they watched them come in from the courtyard. Their headmaster, Thanos, led the way, some boy and some girl flanking him.

“Bucky!?” Steve blinked in amazement.

A boy in uniform’s head whipped around, confused, until it caught sight of Steve, and then the procession stopped.

“_Steve_!? You have **_magic_**!?” the brunet whom Thor didn’t recognize, but _clearly_ Steve did, gaped.

“I could say the same about you!” Steve laughed.

Thor felt very left out, which Steve must have sensed, because he turned to Thor. “Thor, I’d like you to meet Bucky, he’s my best-friend from back home!”

“So you’re the infamous Thor! Steve never shuts up about you guys. Are Natasha, Clint and Tony from here too, then?”

“Steve talks about us?” Thor blinked. “Wait… your last name wouldn’t happen to be Barnes, would it?”

“It is.”

“_That’s_ where he’s mentioned you. Never mind then, he doesn’t shut up about you either.”

Steve was blushing quite heavily at this point.

“Anyways, I’ll leave you two to chat, I’m off to look for Loki,” Thor turned away.

x

“Thrym,” greeted Helblindi, “It’s good to see you, it’s been a while.”

“Ah yes,” Thrym rolled his eyes, “Because a week is the longest we’ve been parted,” he said dryly. “How goes Hogwarts?”

“We have the princes of Asgard in attendance,” Helblindi shrugged somewhat sinisterly. “Loki and Thor. _Loki_ **_is_**, of course, in our House, which the Durmstrang students are sharing with us, so if you want…”

“Share with him and make his life hell? Fuck yes, after what Asgard did to us I’m surprised you two haven’t killed him in his sleep yet.”

“Well, that _would_ be hard to explain. Plus, then we’d be sent off to Azkaban, and father would have no heirs.”

“He’d have three heirs, plenty, if it hadn’t been for that wretched Odin’s attack sending the Queen into an early labor. If sweet Loptr hadn’t been born a runt…”

On Jotunheim there was no place for the weak, especially during times of war. It was tradition to leave a newborn babe on an altar and to let temple priests sacrifice the babe to the Norns to avoid a generation of bad luck befalling the people.

Laufey and Farbauti had been so distraught in the loss of their son that they’d even named him, though very _very_ few people knew about that. Thrym, being Farbauti’s sister’s son as well as Laufey’s younger brother’s son, was one of those few.

“Are you going to sign up?” Byleistr asked their cousin.

“I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t,” Thrym laughed, “there were only twelve spaces on that ship for students. What about you too?”

“Of course,” both brothers laughed.

“With the partner system, maybe Hel and I could both get in,” Byleistr shrugged.

“Let’s hope.”

.

It was time to find out who had gotten chosen. Headmaster Fury waved a hand over the Goblet of Fire, and two slips of paper popped up.

“From Beauxbatons, we have Amora Lovesdottir,” Thor perked up, he knew her, “and Jim Rhodes,” Thor looked over to where Tony seemed to be cheering _very loudly_. Did those two know each other?

He held up his hand again for silence, and two more slips popped out. “From Durmstrang, we have Thrym Ymirson and James Buchanan Barnes,” the Avengers all cheered for Steve’s friend, and the Ice Giants for Ymirson.

Finally, the moment that they had all- or at least _Hogwarts_ had all- been waiting for.

“And finally, from Hogwarts, we have: Thor Odinson and… oh no, uhm, Byleistr Laufeyson.”

The entire hall gasped. This. Was. Not. Good.

Thor looked around in horror, his eyes catching Loki’s for a mutually dismayed look.

x

“Thor!” Thor didn’t have the time to blink before Loki had enveloped him in a hug. This was especially odd given that Loki ‘didn’t do’ hugs. “Brother, you must be careful,” Thor felt the fabric of his sweater go wet, “if Byleistr has a chance, he’ll use it to kill you.”

“I won’t let him.”

“_We_ won’t let him.”

“So you will help me?”

“Of course, you’re my brother,” and besides, if you humiliate them enough maybe they’ll finally leave me alone.

“It is settled then, tonight you will join us in the Gryffindor room to celebrate.”

“Uhm,” Loki didn’t want to go. He had no friends, and certainly no friends there. “I think I’ll pass. Victor and I are going up to the Astronomy Tower to get some homework done,” he lied. Victor didn’t care about him. He’d spent the entire trip to Hogwarts disguised as somebody else to save himself the pain and humiliation of sitting alone.

“Alright then brother,” Thor ruffled Loki’s hair, doing his best to act not-hurt. “You take care now, and remember, if they come for you, just use your knives on them.”

It was honestly concerning that Headmaster Fury had allowed knives to be handled by students at Hogwarts. Oh well, Thor supposed, there wasn’t really anything that one could do with knives that you couldn’t do with magic.

x

_Technically_ the Durmstrang students were supposed to be bunking with the Slytherins (well, the ones who didn’t want to stay on the ship), but Thor supposed that it was fine if Steve wanted Bucky staying with them.

Thor himself liked Bucky, so did the others, which was a good sign, but Bucky seemed a bit on-edge around them. He claimed that it was a result of his ‘Durmstrang-training’ but Thor still found it a bit odd.

“They’re not really giving us much information to go on,” Bucky groaned.

“I’m fine with that,” Thor rolled his eyes, “the less I need to talk to my teammate, _the better_.”

“Frost Giants give me the creeps.”

“You and me both.”

“How on earth do you sleep knowing your little brother is with those weirdos?”

“I can’t do much about it. Loki has rejected my offer to come stay here on many an occasion.”

“I can bag him and grab him if you want,” James shrugged.

See. This was why Thor liked Bucky/James.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. Loki’s quite a powerful wizard,” Steve threw and caught a ball that he’d brought from home to help him cope with the stresses of being a NEWTs student.

“I’ll catch him unawares.”

“Did I mention that he has Seidr?”

Bucky cursed. “Dammit. He must be really powerful then.”

“He is.”

“Man am I glad that I’m not competing against him.”

“You and me both. Loki is a _nightmare_,” Thor laughed. _But he’s my nightmare_, went unsaid.


	3. Chapter 3

Victor was Loki’s partner in Astronomy, it had always been that way. To be fair though, Victor was Loki’s partner in _everything_. Frankly, Loki was grateful for the fact that his hyper-intelligent friend was too concerned with his own grades to sabotage Loki’s.

That didn’t, however, stop the verbal assaults.

“So, I hear your idiot brother’s up with By in the Triwizard Tournament?” Victor spat.

Loki refrained from punching the boy in the mouth. No good would come from that, even though _nobody_ was allowed to insult Thor but him. _Nobody_.

Instead, he went for a witty remark. “Yeah, what a shame. Thor deserved a better partner.”

Loki noticed a fellow boy in their year, Erik Killmonger, was listening to their conversation. That was OK, he knew that there’d be hell to pay for speaking out against either of the Laufeysons.

But that was OK, because knowing Helblindi and Byleistr, they’d find a reason to hurt him anyways.

“Thor’s a buffoon, the cup only picked him because he’s a prince.”

“_Actually_, I believe that’s Byleistr you’re talking about.”

Victor was getting angry. “Byleistr’s one of the best wizards at this school.”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

Victor huffed and didn’t speak to him the rest of the lesson.

.

Their first clue for the first task was a map. A. Map. It was a fucking scavenger hunt.

Thor knew about maps, of course. He spent every holiday using them. Byleistr seemed to know a bit about them too.

“Let me take a copy of this. I can analyze it with my friends,” Thor cast a replication spell on the map but nothing happened.

“Asgardian,” Byleistr rolled his eyes, casting a duplication spell on it too.

Nothing happened.

“_Jotun_,” Thor smirked, laughing at Byleistr’s glare. “Well, it’s obvious, I should take it.”

“Why you?”

“I have smarter friends.”

“I’m smart enough to figure it out _without_ help.”

“Yeah right.”

“Excuse me?”

“How about I make you a deal, you can keep it for 24 hours, but after that _I_ get it for 24 hours,” Thor rolled his eyes.

“Fine,” Byleistr huffed.

Thor turned to make his leave but found himself unable to. Paper shot out from both ends of the paper, handcuffing the two boys to it.

“What the hell!?” Byleistr swore.

“It seems as though the paper wants us to work together,” Thor rolled his eyes.

“I’m not doing this with you.”

“Well it seems as though we have no other choice.”

“We need my brother.”

“We need _my_ brother.”

And that was how they wound up in the library, tied to a map, with both of their brothers in tow. Thor had refused to go down to the Slytherin Dungeons on account of wanting ‘neutral territory.’ To convince Byleistr to meet in the library, Thor had had to agree to not bringing any friends with them.

“There appears to be some sort of maze on it,” Helblindi hummed, pointing to the maze with a rune on it. “That’s a rune from Hel, so whatever it is has to do with death.” The only good thing about having Byleistr as a partner was that Helblindi was a seventh year NEWT student. “There are two other runes on there. One’s a rune from Greek Mythology, connected to the witch Circe… the third one looks like it’s from Celtic Mythology…”

“What does this mean?” Thor grumbled, slightly upset that _his_ brother hadn’t been the one to bring up these points, and kind of hoping that Helblindi’s discoveries would lead nowhere.

“Well, I highly doubt that these were put on the map for decoration,” Helblindi drawled, shooting Thor an unimpressed look. “If I had to guess, they probably give us an indication as to whatever it is you will be facing. The runes are pretty generic, so they might not mean anything necessarily… Fury said you had three weeks to complete this before the first task, right?”

“Right,” Byleistr nodded.

“Then this is probably a map that shows you a hint to whatever you’re facing. You might not necessarily be looking for something.”

“Oh, they’re looking for something, alright,” Loki grumbled, having had been quiet up until this point.

“What?” Byleistr mocked, confident in his brother’s abilities.

Thor bit back a grin. _Yes_! Loki was about to show Helblindi up. This was going to be good.

“As you mentioned, these are indeed runes specific to certain cultures and are likely indicative of what lays in each of these places, but given that there are _three_ maps and _three_ teams~”

“Yeah,” Helblindi rolled his eyes, “because each team got a map. How stupid are you?”

“Each team _did_ get a map, but not in the way you think. There are three different areas indicated on this map,” Loki folded the map into a triangle. When he unfolded it there were three partitions (the parts that contained ink and directions) and an empty centre. “Look,” he gestured to a small, red, fish-thing on each inked partition. “These are red herrings. They indicate a false start. They’re commonly used in treasure maps, which means whatever you’re hunting for is a treasure of sorts that will help you figure out the first task. Now, I’m not sure about these two,” Loki pointed at the Hel and Celtic runes, “but this one,” he pointed at the Greek rune, “this one looks a bit like the opening to the Forbidden Forest, if you go there via the Quidditch Pitch.”

“How do you know that?” Thor frowned. He sincerely hoped that his brother was not up to any illicit activities.

Loki didn’t answer that question, instead continuing his analysis. “I’m assuming that the reason that there are three runes for three teams because each team will be facing a different challenge. The Greek rune seems as though it would be kinder than the other two- Celtic Mythology and Hel are both awful things that the game coordinators could get horribly inventive with.”

.

Loki was right. Thor couldn’t suppress his grin as they located the box with the rune on it.

He smiled a little less when they couldn’t open it.

“It needs a spell,” Byleistr announced after having tried ice-picking it.

“It might have just been spelled to open at a different time,” Helblindi hummed, summoning the box before casting a _Revelio_ on it. Surely enough, a ticking charm popped up alongside some other ones.

“One week, three days, four hours and seventeen seconds,” Thor read. “That’s… isn’t that the Quidditch match?”

Durmstrang was engaging Hogwarts in a ‘friendly’ Quidditch game. Tryouts would be the next day. Thor’d be trying out for his usual position as Keeper. Helblindi was trying out for the same position (as he played Keeper for Slytherin). Byleistr was going to go for his usual position as Beater, and Loki… well, Loki had always been a Chaser.

Thor also knew that Tony’s mentee from Ravenclaw, Peter, would also be trying out (he was Ravenclaw’s Seeker, and Thor hoped he got chosen because he was really fast and small and kind of adorable to watch, like a little puppy with a treat).

It had always been something that Loki had found ironic- that he could be on the same Quidditch team as Helblindi and Byleistr and yet mortal enemies with them at the same time. Oh well, he supposed, they couldn’t kick him off because nobody was as fast as him.

“Indeed it is,” Helblindi nodded. “Or, at least, it’s about an hour into the game… which’ll probably be over by then anyways if a Seeker catches it fast enough,” he sincerely hoped that they had someone better than Mephisto on their team. “Perhaps it will be open during the after party, then?”

They all agreed that that was probably the best answer and then promptly dispersed.

“Loki, wait!” Thor called, placing a big hand on his brother’s deceptively frail shoulder.

Loki turned around. “Brother?” While it wasn’t uncommon for Thor to seek Loki out at school, Loki had thought for sure that their interactions would become at least a _bit_ more scarce giving Loki and their father’s… transgressions during the holidays. Honestly, Loki was surprised that Thor was paying him any heed past what was needed to win the Triwizard Tournament.

“Loki… er…” Thor blushed. “Um, how are you, brother?”

Loki sighed. Goodness, Thor was so inarticulate. “I am well, brother. How goes your partnership with Byleistr?”

“It is agony. I do wish that you and I had been able to partner instead, we would have been _amazing_!”

“I am not yet of age,” Loki replied coolly. He wouldn’t be for another seven months.

“Bah! If you had wanted your name in the Goblet, you would have gotten your name into the Goblet.”

Thor was not wrong. But Loki had picked his battle, and he had no intention of angering either Helblindi or Byleistr by being the other Champion.

“Where did you go during the holidays?” Thor asked.

“I went to Finland,” Loki sighed, “Thor, you know this.”

“The _first_ time,” Thor prompted.

The first time… Loki wasn’t entirely sure that he wanted to disclose that as of yet.

“I ran to Finland that time too,” he shrugged. “It was why I had announced where I was going the second time around, to ensure that I did not have to face father’s wrath once more upon my return,” he lied.

“Alright,” Thor beamed, the idiot buying it.

.

Thor did not buy it. Not for one moment. The way that Loki’s features had shifted before he’d said Finland… nu uh. Something was going on there, and the fact that Loki had tried to hide it made it all the worse.

“Man of Iron,” he whispered to his friend. “I need you to do me a favor. I need you to spread a rumor that Loki’s left the castle during the holidays to go visit a maiden he’d impregnated, and that that was why he and our father fought.”

“What!?” Tony blinked, gaping at Thor.

“Loki is a creature of pride. If I ever want the truth about where he went during the holidays, we must tarnish his reputation. Please, he lied about where he went, he would only ever do that if he was doing something, um, _sketchy_, I believe is the word. Come on, Tony, you know Loki.”

Indeed Tony did know Loki. The reason Thor’s group of friends was so close (and existed in the first place) was because of one of Loki’s stunts back when he had just joined the school. He had cast a spell to make the entire school blind (Thor, to this date, had no idea why) and they’d had to band together to get him to reverse it. Loki had received a suspension and their father had been very, _very_ cross with him. Come to think of it, that was probably the start of Loki’s growing animosity towards their (Thor and Loki’s) father.

“Done.”

.

So apparently he’d gotten a girl pregnant. Loki didn’t remember losing his virginity...

But apparently Byleistr and Helblindi seemed to remember it, because he wound up with a black eye after having had ‘tripped’ down a staircase.

“Oh no,” Byleistr had feigned concern. “Oh well, at least you weren’t _pregnant_ or anything.”

Loki wasn’t complaining though. Really. Everyone _already_ hated him, and this just helped his lie about where he ventured during the holidays. Everything was A OK!

Except that when someone started telling him how disgusting he was for abandoning someone he impregnated, his idiot brother just _had_ to step in.

“Loki did no such thing!” he interjected. “Loki was out in Iceland during the holidays, tell her, brother.”

Loki stared the girl in the face. “Let’s just hope that she’s a better mother than she was a bedmate.”

He walked away leaving the outraged Ravenclaw and his dumbfounded brother behind.

Eventually, Loki began receiving letters from his parents, which went ignored. Then Howlers. Then more Howlers.

Then it was time for the Quidditch match, and they _had_ to stop harassing him because he was the best Chaser they had.

Helblindi had, when he realized that there was no possible way that he could beat Thor for Keeper, opted to play as Beater alongside his brother. Loki was playing Chaser alongside Natasha (one of Thor’s friends) and Pietro Maximoff; Peter Parker was playing Seeker; and his big brother was playing Keeper.

He didn’t know much about the other teams, only that Amora, a fellow Asgardian whom he had once had a crush on, was going to be playing Seeker for Beauxbatons, and that her partner in the tournament, “Rhodey”, would be playing Chaser.

Loki didn’t understand why Lady Sif had not come along. He knew that she attended Beauxbatons- her father was a _very_ wealthy merchant- and he _also_ knew that she would have _definitely_ been chosen for this tournament. She was easily one of the most skilled sorceresses on Asgard (not as strong as his mother, of course, but who was counting?).

Loki strode out onto the pitch, his usual gear charmed so that it turned black, an enlarged Hogwarts insignia emblazoned upon his shirt. The other Hogwarts players were dressed similarly.

The Durmstrang players wore black with red, their school’s emblem sat fatly upon their shirts as well.

Loki knew Thrym (Durmstrang’s star Chaser), or at least he'd heard of him. His father ruled the Southern people of Jotunheim, a small kingdom known as Jotunheimr, and his aunt was Laufey’s consort. Thor’s new friend, James Buchanan, was playing Beater. Then there were the five other players that Loki did not know. Glancing around though, he could tell that at least three of them were Jotnar. Two girls and a boy, all very tall with nearly-white hair (Loki figured that they hadn’t been able to glamour it better) and nearly-white eyes. An intimidating bunch. Loki had seen them around Slytherin, of course, but he had never dared to interact with them (aside from the occasional jibe and a few pranks here and there [he _was_ good at pranks]). All he knew was that one of them was Skadi, another was Angrboda and one (probably the boy) was Kári (maybe he was the prince Kári, heir of Fornjót? Loki wasn’t sure. It would mean that he was a Finnish wizard, but he’d still be Jotnar).

Wouldn’t it be _peachy_ to have more royals at this school who despised him? Loki was surprised that he still had Thor’s support, but then again, Thor did always trust too much. Loki doubted that his brother would ever again want to speak to him if he knew what Loki had been up to during the holidays <strike>(or if he knew of Loki’s infatuation with said brother).</strike>

The Quaffle was thrown into the air, and the match had begun.

Loki knew that he would have to be perceptive. He _always_ had to be perceptive, given that Byleistr wasn’t prone to defending him, but this time neither Helblindi nor Byleistr would be defending him, half of the other team was Jotun and hated him, and, oh yeah, Byleistr and Helblindi might aim at him to give their cousin the advantage.

Sometimes he hated life.

Loki caught the ball and flew straight towards the goal-post where one of the non-Jotuns was Keeper (Loki had no idea why. The Jotnar had an _obvious_ size advantage when it came to keeping). He almost got it in when a hard blow by a Bludger nearly knocked him off of his broom. _Thrym_.

Loki didn’t need to look behind him to know that the Jotnar (including those on his own team) would be laughing, and that Thor would have that stupid worried look on his face that he tended to get whenever Loki was in ‘peril’.

Spitting out the bit of blood that had found its way into his mouth as his teeth had grazed the insides of his cheek, Loki flew back into the game, this time even more determined to take the Jotnar, er, _Durmstrang_, down.

Hogwarts won 350-20. Loki had scored eighteen of those goals, Romanoff had scored the other 2. Granted, his massive victory against Durmstrang wouldn’t do much to change his social standing at Hogwarts, but at least it satisfied _him._

There was to be a victory party afterwards. Loki had contemplated not going, but had decided that he _needed_ to see how miserable the Jotnar were at their defeat, had to _revel_ in their misery, _yearned _to _gloat_ about Hogwarts’s massive victory.

“Well done, brother!” Thor congratulated jovially, punching Loki in a friendly manner.

Loki did his best not to wince. He’d been hit by Bludgers eight times during the match, and whilst he had played it off as though he were fine, he really, really, _really_ wasn’t.

Thor on the other hand was ecstatic. It was rare that he and Loki were afforded the chance to be on the same team for something at Hogwarts given that they were in different Houses, but whenever they did (just like how team projects went back home) it was always _glorious_! Plus, even though Thor knew deep down that it was wrong, he couldn’t help but admire the stretch of Loki’s lithe body as he performed all sorts of tricks to avoid being hit by Bludgers.

And there were other reasons to be happy as well. A) he knew that he was right about Loki not being in Finland during the holidays because Loki had not corrected him when he had said Iceland, had merely _winked_ at him instead, and b) because the last part of his plan unfolded _tonight_!


	4. Chapter 4

Loki was furious. An enlarged clipping from the Daily Prophet had been plastered onto the back wall of the empty classroom they were partying in.

Prince Loki Odinson did not get a girl pregnant this holiday, says father, King Odin Borson in a tell-all exclusive. He simply ran away during a temper tantrum.

No doubt Helblindi and/or Byleistr and/or the Jotnar and/or the Durmstrang students and/or certain Hogwarts students had put that up there.

He kept reading the article.

…Incapable of fathering a child, he still is a child!  
…ran away… undisclosed location… three days… tantrum… mother had to calm him down… had run away to Russia…

Loki was going to find Angela Merkin (the writer of the article) and kill her.

,

Thor laughed at his little bit of ingenuity, his masterpiece, if you will.

Pshh, Loki would no doubt fall prey to this blow to his ego.

As for Angela Merkin, Thor neither knew who she was nor knew if she existed, as he’d simply made up a fake name for that fake article and posted a photo of their father from an interview that summer that he knew that Loki would have missed.

This was excellent.

Quickly Helblindi and Byleistr made their way towards his brother. He had Stark stationed nearby to intervene if things got ugly. Natasha and Clint were on the look out too incase some of the Jotnar decided to enter the fight. Bruce was making sure that no teachers caught them, and Bucky and Steve were tailing Thrym and the other Durmstrang students incase they too wanted to brawl.

And just like that, Thor’s plan hit its first major bump. The box unlocked in a gush of gold. Glancing around the room, it seemed as though the other two teams’ boxes had unlocked too. One in bronze and one in silver.

Inside there was a piece of parchment and a stick.

“I am nobody,” it read.

Thor had no clue what the Hel that meant.

“The fuck is this supposed to do!?” he heard Thrym swear, holding up a tennis ball. “What’s ‘The Big One’?”

Amora too blinked at her paper. “‘Cover your ears.’ What the fuck?”

Indeed, it seemed that the papers were filled with even more clues to decipher. He sighed, shooting a look at his brother, who stepped towards him obediently, they had more work to do.

.

“I am nobody…” Loki hummed. “Sounds like somebody who doesn’t want to be found.”

“Or someone worthless. Who can I think of that matches that description?” Helblindi sniggered.

Thor and Loki both shot him a glare. Byleistr neither encouraged nor admonished his brother’s behavior, wanting to get the deciphering over and done with so that they could go back and enjoy the party.

“I don’t think we’re going to get anywhere with it tonight, let’s sleep on it and have a think about it tomorrow,” Loki yawned, using this as his excuse to leave both the meeting and the party.

Thor sighed as he watched Loki leaving. He had been so close.

.

‘Tomorrow’ had turned out to be three days from their last chat.

“Thor! How could we have been so stupid!” Loki babbled on excitedly, shoving a book that Thor recognized from their childhood. A book of Greek mythology stories that their mother used to read to them every night as children.

Thor took the book and flipped over to the page that Loki had been saving with his thumb.

A Cyclops. They would be fighting a Cyclops. But that didn’t explain the stick, and neither could Loki. “To poke out its eye, perhaps?” his brother had suggested, but Thor somehow doubted that they would be that cruel. Surely even En Dwi Gast’s Ministry had some morals.

Though Thor did find it simultaneously amusing and disturbing that Helblindi and Byleistr’s suggestion on the use of the stick had been the same as his brother’s. Oh the irony.

.

It would later come out that Loki had indeed ran away to Russia (though for some reason, Thor still wasn’t buying it).

Not that it mattered much, he could follow up on his attention-hungry brother later. They were about an hour away from the task and still no closer to figuring out what the stick was.

And then came the dreaded walk to the event. The event was taking place in an arena. Each team was told to pick somebody to pick a number out of a hat. Thor went along, barely paying Byleistr any attention. Yeah right, like he was going to let the Frost Giant represent them in a game of luck.

3\. They were going third.

First up was Amora and Rhodey against… holy shit, was that a Banshee!? 

They scored a twelve out of thirty, barely making it out with their lives.

Second was Bucky and Thrym against… a Cerberus… yeah… they might be poking something’s eye out on their turn.

Bucky and Thrym, however, managed to score an impressive twenty-three out of thirty, putting them in the lead.

And then it was them.

Thor had spent the past week having mock-fights with Loki and various other friends of his in preparation for this.

But damn that Cyclops was big! And it didn’t help that they’d been put in a maze.

He glanced across at Byleistr who had put on a brave face. Psh, yeah right, Thor saw the boy’s knees quake. He knew that Byleistr was scared.

Thor stepped forwards, brave, like a true Asgardian, earning a roaring cheer from the crowd. He cast a spell at a nearby ‘wall’ to knock it over, setting off a chain reaction.

As the walls came down, Thor cast a Protego over himself to avoid any falling debris hitting him.

He saw no sign of the Cyclops. He must have killed it. He stepped upon a fallen wall and made his way towards the centre where a large boulder with a hole stood. Ah, of course! The stick was a key! How had they been so foolish!

The boards beneath him rumbled. Oh no.

The Cyclops burst out. Thor looked out, dazed.

“Thor, over here!” he heard Byleistr cry, but when he turned his head it was the Cyclops. Of course, Byleistr would never call Thor ‘Thor’. 

Before the beast could knock him down once more, Thor cast a petrifying spell on it, which seemed to do nothing, but he didn’t get knocked down so… who really knew?

The beast blinked, as though Thor’s highly strong spell had merely confused it before preparing to continue its onslaught against him.

Allowing his ‘wand’ to take its true shape, Thor swung at the beast with Mjolnir. He looked over at the boulder, which Byleistr had made his way towards. Sneaky bastard, trying to steal all of the glory for himself. Thor would not allow that.

Thor propelled himself with Mjolnir towards the boulder and snatched the stick from Byleistr before shoving it in.

And… nothing. Well, nothing aside from the massive glare that Byleistr shot him.

The Cyclops roared and charged towards them. Thor grabbed the stick and ran. Byleistr chased after him. As they spun to face the Cyclops again, Thor realized something. The Cyclops… its bellybutton… it was about the size of the stick…

Lunging forwards, he shoved it in and twisted as though it were a sword. The Cyclops froze. It turned into blocks and fell apart, and all that was left was the stick with a glowing bulb on the end. Yes! This looked like it would fit the hole in the boulder.

Thor ran back to the boulder and shoved it in. It caught! 

The boulder broke apart to reveal a glowing, purple gem.

The crowd erupted. Thor had never felt more triumphant.

They scored a six.

.

Thor was still fuming as he stomped back into his tent. Six? A six!? Amora and Rhodey had barely completed their task, and they scored a twelve!

He had caught his brother’s eye in the crowd and even worse, his father’s!

It seemed as though his parents were in attendance for the events. Oh joy! What next, were his brothers in arms waiting for him? Sif?

Helblindi and Byleistr glared daggers at him. Fine by him, but what he was not expecting was the other person in the tent awaiting him. Or rather, people.

King Laufey and his Queen Consort Farbauti. He bowed respectfully if not begrudgingly.

“Odinson!” Laufey boomed. “Fine performance on the field today. Hopefully next time you and my son here,” he patted Byleistr’s back harshly, “will do better.”

“Yes,” Thor mumbled, “hopefully.”

Laufey was only being nice to him to avoid another war. Thor knew what the king wanted to say. What he really wanted to say.

“Ah, Laufey!” Thor’s father greeted, entering the tent.

“Odin,” Laufey nodded.

“Farbauti,” Thor’s mother smiled, though it didn’t quite reach her eyes as she clutched Loki’s (who as usual was clinging to their mother’s skirts) hand tightly in a way that Thor personally thought looked rather painful.

“Frigga,” Farbauti glared at both his mother and father. Bitch.

“Odin, I expect that you shall be joining us in a victory feast tonight?”

“Indeed we shall.” Thor reveled at his father and Laufey’s ability to keep things somewhat-amicable. That was what being a great king was all about, he supposed. He, personally, knew he’d never be able to do that. He knew that just as well as he knew that Loki had always been able to do that. That Loki would always be able to do that.


	5. Chapter 5

Thor went to the feast (held by En Dwi Gast as a welcome feast for the nobles [which sadly meant that there were even _more_ Jotnar there than necessary]) dressed in a black suit. It was the universal diplomatic meeting attire. His long hair was tied back in a bun.

He walked to the dungeons (a place he often joked that Loki would wind up if he continued being the slippery fellow that he was) and waited patiently for his brother.

Loki came out looking dapper as ever in his suit. A green tie to match his green eyes. Thor thought of their grandma Bestla, and their other grandma, Olisot. Naked. He thought of them, _naked_.

He and Loki then proceeded to walk to where the carriages were waiting to take them to the Lakehouse, a destination ‘only an hour’ away from the castle. Sadly, because En Dwi Gast didn’t seem to know much about their kingdoms’ strife (or because he was a lunatic who enjoyed other peoples’ pain and misery), he’d booked one carriage for the six of them.

.

Loki was right, it seemed. Kári was in attendance.

Him, Thor, Kári, Thrym, _Helblindi_, **_Byleistr_**. Why were there so many Jotnar at their school? Surely there should be a limit to the number of monsters allowed to be present in Hogwarts at any one time (and that number _should_ be restricted to Danvers’s cat!).

Loki didn’t even want to go. He knew what would happen, he’d sit there quietly for three hours observing everything. There would be the occasional jibe at their family because the other three (two?) families there didn’t like theirs and, oh yeah, because his _oaf_ of a brother had shamelessly tried to make his and Byleistr’s entire task _all about **fucking** him!_

He needed to have a talk with Thor about teamwork.

.

Thor did _not_ appreciate the looks his _baby brother_ was receiving from several ministry officials, _including the fucking Grandmaster_. Seriously, Loki was **_underage_**!

Sure, Loki was easily the most appetizing amongst the group of them. Easily the most beautiful… naked grandma titties.

The Jotnar were hostile to them, as was to be expected. The only two who seemed to be able to ‘keep it up’ for appearances were his father and Laufey. Again, this was to be expected, as both arguably ruled the largest portion of land and had the most to lose if this dinner went wrong.

Gast was (aside from checking out his _baby brother_) not doing such a bad job as a host! He was polite, amicable, entertaining… a bit eccentric here and there, but who cared.

Sometime during the dinner, Loki grabbed Thor by the wrist and pulled him out into the garden.

“Brother, what you did today…”_ Yes_, his brother was about to congratulate him on his task! _Finally_! He’d been waiting all day! “You and Byleistr are a _team_,” Loki emphasized. Thor’s smile fell. This was _not_ the conversation that he’d thought they’d be having.

“I know that, brother.”

“Then _act_ like it!” Loki hissed. “You’re not going to win if you keep losing points because of how uncoordinated you two are!”

“It is his fault, he is cowardly!”

“You are a fool who rushes into things without looking left or~”

“~Are you seriously defending a _Fros~”_

“~Giant or not, he is still your teammate!~”

They continued arguing like this for a good ten more minutes before stopping, faces flushed and slightly out of breath from all of their arguing.

“Brother, I implore you to see reason,” Loki begged. “Do not mistake me, you alone are not at fault, but it would not kill you to be more humble on the battlefield. Even if it is towards a Jotun.”

Thor nodded. He could do that. He could and _would_ do anything and everything for Loki, his love~ er, _brother_.

.

When they got back the Jotnar youth were snickering. No doubt they realized that Thor and Loki’s exchange had not been a pleasant one. Loki cast a silent scouring spell over each of their chairs just in case. It paid to have Seidr.

The dinner ended soon enough and they were on their way home. Loki fell asleep in the carriage and woke up in his room. He blushed. Thor must have carried him back.

His dick got hard and he magicked his blinds shut and cast a _muffliato_ on the curtains. This problem he could deal with, but he’d need to do something quickly about his infatuation with his brother before it tore their family apart even more than it already had.


End file.
